This invention relates to a mosaic picture generation circuit for reproducing a color television signal as that of LV(laser-vision disc), CDV(Compact Disc vision), VTR, television or the like in a mosaic fashion on a television display, which is capable of storing a composite video signal in a memory without any processing and thereby generating a clear mosaic picture free from irregurarity with simple construction.
In recent LV players, there is an LV player which has a mosaic picture generation function as a special playback function for reproducing a signal in a mosaic fashion on a television display.
This mosaic picture generation function, as shown in FIG. 2, is obtained by dividing a television picture 10 in plural blocks 12 in a mosaic fashion, storing a television signal in a memory, and having a suitable signal, for example, a signal 14 located in first position in each block, generated repeatedly in the block, and filling out the block with a single picture by the signal 14.
Generation of such a mosaic picture has been made by YC-separating a composite video signal into a luminance signal and a chrominance signal and controlling the respective component signals to memorize them in a memory and read them out of the memory.
In case that the generation processing is made by separating the composite signal into the component signals as in the prior art device, however, there is needed a construction to separate luminance and chrominance signals, and thereupon to synthesize the two signals which have been read out individually from the memory to produce the composite video signal, so that the construction to reproduce a picture tends to become complicated.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a mosaic picture generation circuit capable of generating a mosaic picture by memorizing the composite video signal as it is, i.e., without any previous processing thereof.